


Court of Malice

by HyruvianDoctor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, I think just one, There is a swear, but I took them a bit futher, if that matters to you, it's also pretty dark, it's in line with the themes of Conquest, just to further illustrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyruvianDoctor/pseuds/HyruvianDoctor
Summary: King Garon is in the middle of sentencing criminals for their crimes when an unexpected prisoner is brought in, forcing Corrin to question all he ever thought about his father.





	Court of Malice

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I received a while back that was just "Zero Fucks Given. Next Please." and I was given Fire Emblem Fates as the fandom I had to write for, so here's what I came up with. I hope it came out okay!

Corrin stared at the man he called his father, disbelief coursing through him. What had he just heard? Had the Great King Garon really just condemned a man to death for stealing to feed his family, without even bothering to consider his plight? 

Just what kind of man is Father? he asked himself. Is this truly how a kingdom is ruled? With an iron fist and no mercy?

His older brother Leo saw the look in his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly, as if to warn him not to continue this line of thinking. He was right of course; thinking this way would only lead to conflict, and Corrin didn’t need any more of that right now. His father already seemed to have disdain for Corrin and it would not be wise to provoke him, not even by allowing his concerns to show on his face.

As the guards brought in the next prisoner, Corrin felt his eyes widen in shock. The “criminal” that was being brought before King Garon was a young girl, younger than Elise by a good number of years. She was bound in chains and was covered in dirt and grime; her hair was tangled and frayed, and her skin was covered in wounds – some healed, some fairly fresh.

What could she have possibly done to warrant this? Corrin wondered, hoping the youth would receive some form of light judgement from the king.

King Garon sat calmly on his throne, his eyes showing no signs of concern for the girl.

“What is this one’s crime?” The king spoke without moving his gaze away from the girl, his voice tinged with boredom.

“Murder, my lord,” answered Iago. “This filth was found standing over the bodies of her parents with a bloodied dagger. It appears she killed them in their sleep. Slit their throats, in fact.”

That makes no sense, thought Corrin. There must be some explanation for this. Perhaps Father will –

“Death.”

The word resonated in the large stone throne room, cutting off Corrin’s musings. The girl’s head jerked up and tears began to well in her eyes.

“Please, my lord –“

Iago’s hand across her face silenced the trembling girl. Corrin felt anger swell up inside him. He couldn’t let such brazen cruelty go on any longer, no matter the consequences he would face.

“Iago! Stay your hand. There is no reason to torment this girl,” said Corrin, drawing a fierce look of anger from King Garon. “Father, I must ask you to please listen to this girl. It makes very little sense for her to have committed this crime, especially unprovoked.”

“Boy, it would be wise for you to stay your tongue. Speak out of turn again and I shall not be pleasant,” growled the king, his eyes aflame with fury. 

“Yes Father. I apologize, Father. But if I may, this girl looks to have been abused. Perhaps that is the reason why she –,”

“I said silence! You dare question my judgement? I am your father – your king! You will show me respect or you will be punished severely.” Garon was seething with anger as he berated his son.

Xander looked on sternly, knowing better than to get involved in this conflict. He would speak with Corrin later and remind him of how to speak properly to their father. In the meantime, Corrin would have to simply take this degradation.

“Yes Father,” Corrin relented, resigning himself to silence.

The king turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. “You may be thinking that my punishment for your crime is too harsh, or that you deserve to be able to defend yourself. You would be wrong. I am your ruler, my word is law, and my judgement is absolute. You will be sentenced to death for your crimes and my son Corrin shall be your executor.”

Both Corrin’s and the girl’s mouth dropped in shock. The poor girl’s only defender would be the one to end her life, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Elise shuffled closer to Corrin and put her hand in his – her only way of conveying sympathy without sending their father into a frenzy.

“Take her away.”

The siblings watched as the girl was dragged off to the dungeons, her crying sending knives through their hearts. Their father did not flinch. Corrin was reminded of the words Leo had said to him on their way to the throne room – words that had confused him at the time:

“When it comes to these sentencings, Father has a ‘zero fucks given. Next please.’ Mentality. Be prepared.”

And how unprepared he had been.


End file.
